


The Unbroken

by CosimaMaslany



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Smut, Will probably add other wives later, semi-slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosimaMaslany/pseuds/CosimaMaslany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attack on a farm on the outskirts of the Wasteland leaves a family ripped apart and a young girl in a situation that she most definitely does not want to be in. She won't break without a fight though. Set about two years before Fury Road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first Mad Max story, but I've had this idea for a while. I hope you enjoy!

Her parents had fought to keep her. 

As soon as her father spied the War Party coming towards their farm, he ordered Bri to take her brother and run down to the basement. Bri did as she was told, grabbing 7 year old Brendan and running downstairs to the concrete room. Their mother, Sienna followed behind them so that she could lock them in. Usually, when her father told her to take Brendan downstairs, it was a drill, but a cold feeling creeping up Bri's spine told her that this was no drill. This was the real thing and her family- and their farm were in danger.  
Bri was 15 years old, and had grown up on what was possibly the last patch of green left in the entire Wasteland. Her father, Braig told her stories when she was younger. About the Water Wars and the Nukes that had killed pretty much all of the world, except a few parts of civilization here and there. What little survivors were left had tried to find adequate shelter in order to build settlements and try and get the human race thriving again. Her own family had been settled on this land since before the Nukes, and her father had told her that her grandfather called it 'God's Will' that their land was untouched. 

Sometimes, they would get wanderers here and there. Usually, they were welcome to stay for a couple of days, maybe weeks if they or another of their party was injured, so long as they did not disturb the peace and quiet on the farm. There was plenty to share. A small spring kept things growing, they had a garden of herbs and plants, and even a large barn (though there were only a couple of animals in it at the moment, mostly goats) so they never wanted for meat. To Bri, it was Paradise. Heaven on Earth. And the fear that that Paradise would all end today scared her something fierce. 

"You two stay down here." Sienna told the children sharply. "Don't make a sound, no matter what you hear." Brendan nodded, clinging to his sister tightly, tears in his eyes. Bri gave his shoulder a squeeze, then looked at Sienna with what she hoped was a straight face. "Do you think there'll be any trouble, Ma?"

The woman regarded her two children, then crouched down, looking them both in the eye with a soft gaze. "You know I've never lied to either of you." She put one hand on Bri's cheek and the other on Brendan's shoulder. "Your father and I are very proud, of both of you. This may turn out to be nothing, maybe just a Warlord seeking to trade. If so, then most likely there won't be trouble." Her tone changed from soft and motherly to stern and straight-forward. "But then again, said Warlord might have heard about our farm and is looking to steal from us. I can't promise that you will see your father or I again.

"The threat is very real, and if that is the case, if this is the last time that we see each other, I want you to know that your father and I love the both of you very much. That we're proud of what you've become, and that we know, no matter what, that you will both keep fighting after we're gone to keep what's yours." Brendan broke his hold on Bri to hug Sienna tightly, starting to cry. "Ma, I don't want you to go!!" 

Sienna hugged Brendan back and Bri could see tears in her eyes before she wiped them away and looked down at him. "You've got to be brave, my son. Be brave for yourself and your sister. Your father and I love you." Braig shouted for Sienna and she released Brendan, handing him back to Bri and looking at her. "There are guns and ammunition in the crawlspace under the stairs. Use them if you have to, Briana."

Bri nodded, unable to say anything for fear of crying. Sienna smiled. "I love you, my darling girl. Take care of your brother for me, do you understand?" 

"I will, Mother." 

"Good girl." With that, Sienna departed back up the basement stairs and shut the door. The click of the lock echoed, and for a moment, there was only silence before Brendan cried out. "I want Ma!!" Bri tried to quiet her brother, taking him over to the corner and turning on the light so that they could both see. 

"Bran, you heard what she said. You need to be quiet." She whispered the nickname she had given him when he was a little sprog and gently squeezing his hands in hers. "I know you miss her.. and that you're afraid. I miss her too. But it'll be over in a few minutes, and Ma and Pa will come open up the basement and let us out. They only want to protect us." Despite her quiet attempts at soothing him, Bran kept on crying.. At least until the first gunshot rang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my best to update as the story goes, but I just got a new job and my wifi sucks, so please be patient with me. Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Fallen Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri and Bran share a bonding moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in awe of how many hits this story has gotten so far.. 41! I could use some more Kudos, but that's alright for now. Here's chapter 2, I hope it's a little bit longer than chapter one and I don't think it's a bad chapter, if I do say so myself. Italics are Bri's thoughts, btw Also, I changed the age from 12 to 15, because I couldn't stand the thought of Joe taking a 12 year old wife (though I'm sure he probably did sometime in the past). Enjoy!

After what seemed like hours later, the gunshots stopped. Bri took Bran off her lap and hurried over to the crawlspace. She found the guns immediately. There were several there, but she took only a shotgun and a small revolver. She loaded both guns and pocketed the handgun.

"What are you doing?" She looked up from what she was doing to see her brother standing near her, watching her intently. "I need you to do me a favor. If you hear someone trying to get into the basement, hide under here until I tell you it's safe."

"Why?"

 _Because if it isn't Ma or Pa, I don't want you to get hurt. Because there'll be bullets flying and if you get hit by one, I'll never forgive myself._ Bri thought. "Because I said so."

"I don't have to do what you say! Ma and Pa aren't here." Bran shot Bri an indignant look.

"And that's exactly why you should do as I say. You think that this is a game, Brendan? We've been attacked. You're right. Ma and Pa aren't here but  I'm responsible for you when they're gone. It's always been this way. You need to follow my orders and respect me just as if I were either of them." Bri didn't want to play the parent, but if their parents were gone ( _please god no why did i think that?_ ), then there was going to be a lot more ordering around where that came from. "We don't have time for a debate, Bran. You're just going to have to trust me on this." Hurt brown eyes stared into unyielding green, and the little boy nodded, clearly wanting to say more. Bri's gaze softened and she knelt to his level. "Look. I'm sorry to be so mean, but I just don't want you to get hurt. Will you do this, Bran? Please, for me? It'll probably be nothing, but if it isn't, I don't want you to get hurt, or even killed." "

Why can't I help?" He asked her, sighing. She smiled a little. "Because you've just started learning how to shoot, and truth be told, little brother? You aren't that great at it." She semi-teased, getting a giggle out of him.

The warm moment was over as soon as it started when Bri heard a clamor coming from above them. She pulled Brendan in and hugged him tightly. "Stay down here and be quiet." She whispered. "No matter what happens. Remember, don't come out until I tell you." He nodded and she could see the fear in his eyes. _He's afraid too. Can't blame him for that. For all we know, our lives are about to change. Drastically._ "We'll come out of this, Bran. I promise you." _Ever the pessimist._

"I love you, Bri." She did her best to put on a brave smile. "I love you too, sprog. Stay out of sight." With that, she moved out of the crawlspace, holding the shotgun and moving toward the stairs, doing her best to stay hidden. Luckily, the basement was built so that the stairs curved into a bit of an L shape before you reached the actual room itself. Bri was crouched in the shadow of the bend, gun at the ready, so that whoever came downstairs wouldn't see her before she shot them. _If I need to. For all I know, it could be Pa. Or Ma, coming to tell us that the danger's over._ Why did she feel the need to convince herself that her parents weren't dead? They weren't, nothing could touch them. Both of them had taught her how to use weapons, and her Pa was a dead shot. He could hit a lizard from 20 clicks away. They were alright, they had to be.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang as the lock to the door was blasted off. Bri cocked the gun and had it at the ready, praying to anyone who was listening that the sound wasn't noticable. She could just barely hear her brother whimper and she forced herself not to look back towards him. _Keep your eyes on the target._ She could hear her father say. _Don't take them off it for an instant, because I guarantee if you do, then you've lost the element of surprise._ Large footsteps came thundering down the steps and Bri aimed the gun for the bottom of the stairs, waiting.

 _idontwannausethisidontwannausethis please god don't make me have to shoot_ -

**BANG**

It felt as if she'd shot the gun automatically, like it had shot itself. The bullet found purchase in the chest of a pale bald man. He didn't even know what hit him. _I did it_. Bri thought. _I killed someone._ It wasn't a guilty thought. It was more of a statement, an observation. She didn't dare move. Not even to check to see if he was dead. She was sure he was, although it seemed to take forever for him to fall.

More footsteps followed him and Bri pointed the gun again, ready to fire. This time, it was a woman who came downstairs, holding an assault rifle. Unlike her predacessor, she wasn't looking in the wrong direction. She found Bri as soon as her boot heels hit the ground and pointed the rifle at her. The woman didn't shoot though.

"For your sake, I strongly urge you to put the gun down. Because in about ten seconds, there's going to be more War Boys down here than you have rounds."

"So I'll take as many of you down with me as I can." The 15 year old spat back, cocking her shotgun. The woman smiled a little at that but still didn't shoot, and true to her word, about four more men came down, all pale and bald like the dead one. All pointing rifles.

Bri was young, but she wasn't stupid, despite what she had just said. She knew if she started shooting, then she'd be dead within a couple of seconds and Bran would have to fend for himself. She wasn't about to let that happen. She laid the gun down and held up one hand, her other hand going for the second gun that she had in her pants. When she laid it down and stepped out of the shadows, she heard it:

"Leave my sister alone!"

A shot rang out from behind her and she could feel the bullet whoosh past her, landing in the leg of one of the soldiers. Bri's eyes widened and she looked behind her, seeing her little brother holding a pistol. A second shot rang out, but not from the gun Bran was holding. "NO!" Both Bri and the woman screamed, as if somehow that would stop the bullet from being shot. But it didn't. And Bran looked up at his sister in surprise as if to say 'Oh. I thought it wouldn't hit me.' But no words came out of his mouth. No words would ever come out of Brendan Jaegar's mouth again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all pretty much know who the woman was, I think. And sorry to pull a George R.R. Martin on you guys on only the second chapter. Couldn't help what the mind wrote and the fingers typed. I wouldn't mind a comment or a kudos or two! It helps feed the muse! And the next chapter should be coming your way soon. I might give it a bit before we meet the Immortan.


	3. Lost Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri finds an ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This is going to be the last chapter for a couple of days at least. I start my new job tomorrow. I've tried to make the chapter a little longer, and I'm sorry if it's a boring one. I really wanted to get this out to you today. I hope you enjoy!

She rode with the woman. Silent part of the way, just staring straight ahead at the long track of desert in front of them. It was just the two of them in the rig. The rest of the men were either driving behind them or were on top of the vehicle itself. Everything moved in slow motion from the time that Bran was shot. She vaguely remembered being led out of the house by some of the soldiers, kicking and screaming, fighting to get away from them. She had to go back inside, to the basement, to Bran. A distant portion of her mind said that he might still be alive. But the more rational part of her mind, the one who'd told her that her parents were both dead knew that it wasn't true. It was a child's dream, shallow and impossible. 

As she was led out of the house, she was confronted by the sight of her father's body, splayed out spread eagle on the grass and riddled with bullets. 

_"Take care of your brother for me." ___

__Her mother's words echoed in her head._ _

__Bri couldn't save them. She couldn't save any of them. Why was she the one who got left behind? Was it God's will that this happened? She looked around and saw anarchy everywhere. Their crops were being ripped up, what little livestock they had were being led away. It took her a second to realize that the loud noise that seemed to drown out her thoughts was her screaming. The woman had come out of the house by this time and went over to her, looking at her for a moment before slapping her across the face.  
Bri stared at her for a brief second before starting to lash out at her. The soldier holding her pulled her back and she spat at him. _ _

__"Ha! This one's a spitfire!" One of the men laughed. "Joe's gonna have a fun time with her!"_ _

__The woman glared at him and he shut up. Bri was watching her, still upset. She met Bri's eyes, then looked at the soldier holding her. "Put her in the rig with me."_ _

__She went without a fight, but thinking back on it an hour later, she maybe could've done something, made some sort of struggle.. She might've gotten off lucky and been killed during the spat instead of being piled into a truck and carried off like a slave. Now she sat in the War Rig with the female commander, silent as the grave._ _

__"What's your name?"_ _

__Bri jumped a little, her thoughts having been stirred by the question. She looked at the commander, who was looking back at her, waiting for an answer._ _

__She just stayed silent, crossing her legs and looking away._ _

__"I'm sorry about what happened to you." This surprised Bri and she raised a cynical brow and scoffed._ _

__"Really? You didn't seem so sorry when you ordered them to take me away from my house."_ _

__The woman chuckled. "If it were up to me, I'd have let you stay there. Hell, if it were up to me, I wouldn't have even touched your place. But it wasn't."_ _

__Bri sat up straighter, a bit more intrigued. "Who was it up to, then?"_ _

__"A very bad man. One that I'm sorry to take you to."_ _

__"You should've shot me then."_ _

__"I couldn't. Every one of us has orders. If we come across a girl who looks healthy, then we're to bring her to him. Unharmed. That doesn't mean I enjoy doing it."_ _

__"Hmm." Bri didn't know what to think of this woman, but so far, she was proving likeable._ _

__"I was in your shoes when I was your age. Taken from my home and carried off to the Citadel. I didn't have anyone to help me then. I assume the only reason I wasn't thrown in with the Wives was because of my arm."_ _

__It was then that Bri noticed the metal arm that the woman was wearing. She continued:_ _

__"I'm going to do you a favor. When we get to the Citadel, I want you to stay quiet. They're going to take you to Immortan Joe first, then to be inspected by the Organic Mechanic."_ _

__"The what?"_ _

__"He's essentially a healer. They're going to take you to get you inspected, to make sure that all of your parts are working. They'll ask you if you're whole, and if you've bled. I want you to say that you haven't bled yet. It might not save you, but if it doesn't, don't worry. I have a plan."_ _

__Bri had so many questions that she didn't know where to start. "How can I trust you? That what you're saying is true?"_ _

__The woman smiled thinly. "You'll have to take my word for it. I might not be able to help you get away, but I can try and make life in Hell a little easier for you, at least."_ _

__

__The ride to the Citadel was only a couple of hours long in the rig, and the girl and the commander didn't spend much time talking. The only conversation they had was pretty much the one. She did learn the woman's name was Furiosa, and she was an Imperator for a Warlord known as Immortan Joe. From her description of him, Bri did not want to meet him, but also there was a very good chance that if Furiosa's plan fell through, that she'd end up being married to him._ _

__Breeding stock, more like from Furiosa's telling. Bri didn't fully trust her, but had a feeling that her heart was in the right place. Truth be told though, she was scared. Who wouldn't be, when their family was cut down in front of them and they only life that they'd known for 14 years was destroyed right before their very eyes? As they neared the Citadel, Bri could make out three very large towers of rock, with people crowding around them._ _

__"You ready for this?" Furiosa asked Bri. She inhaled and looked back at the Imperator, smiling as best she could._ _

__"It's this or death. I really couldn't tell you which one I'd rather prefer right now." That earned a small laugh from Furiosa as they drove on._ _

__They entered the rock city and the crowd started forming a mob around them. Furiosa had to honk the horn a couple of times to get them to part. They drove to the very back where a squad of War Boys was waiting for them. Furiosa got out and went over to Bri's side and opened the door for her. The 15 year old climbed out with Furiosa's help and walked side by side with her. A platform was lowering with even more War Boys on it and they got on._ _

__"What's this, then?" asked a War Boy who regarded Bri. He was far older than any of the others Bri had seen. They were all so young._ _

__"What do you think? We found her inside the house. Joe might like her." Furiosa replied._ _

__"Poor girl." The man was staring at her curly red hair and reached out to touch a strand. Bri slapped his hand away hard, which caused the man to chuckle. "Oh yeah, Joe'll like her. She'll put up more of a fight than any of the others would."_ _

__"Shut up." Furiosa glared at him as they neared the top. "You want him to hear you? You want to end up hanging from the east rock with your mouth sewn shut like Cape?"_ _

__The platform had reached the top and the group stepped off, going down a long corridor ending in a large cavern-like room. As they entered, Bri saw a man sitting on a throne. He was old, wearing face paint that made his face partially skull-like. What really set the appearance was a ghastly breathing tube on his mouth, with what looked like horse's teeth bolted into it. He wore plastic armor covered in what looked like war medals, and over his crotch was a metal skull on fire. He was ghastly, creepy. And when his gaze settled on her, she felt like she was going to throw up._ _

__"Imperator Furiosa. Your raid went successful?"_ _

__Bri turned her gaze away from the Immortan, looking at Furiosa, who made a gesture where she put her hands above her head and interlaced the fingers, bowing her head. "Yes, Immortan. We found food and livestock. Both of which we've brought back intact."_ _

__"I see you also were able to bring back something else?" He was still staring at Bri, and she was getting really uncomfortable now._ _

__"Yes, Immortan. We found her hiding in the house with her brother. She killed a War Boy and put up quite a fight when we tried to take her."_ _

__"And the brother?"_ _

__"Dead. He was hiding and shot another War Boy in the leg. The War Boy shot him in retaliation and he died."_ _

__"Shame." The Immortan got up now and walked toward Bri. She backed up a couple of steps and he chuckled. "You do not need to be afraid of me, child. I will not hurt you."_ _

__Furiosa gave Bri a look as he approached, looking her figure over. "What is your name, my dear?" The old man asked her, looking into her eyes. "May." It was the first name that came to Bri's head. Her mother's middle name. She didn't want him knowing what her name was. He'd taken her mother, father, brother and home away, he wasn't going to take away her name either._ _

__"A pretty name for a pretty girl."_ _

__"Thank you, Immortan."_ _

__He gave a small hum of approval as he walked around her. "And how old are you, May?"_ _

__"15."_ _

__"And have you bled yet?"_ _

__"No, sir."_ _

__He chuckled at this. "You may call me Immortan, child. Are you pure?" He had made his way back around to Bri's front and looked into her eyes._ _

__She drew a breath and looked right back at him. "I am, sir- Immortan." He turned to the man that was standing next to him while he had been sitting on the throne. "Rictus, take the girl down to the Organic Mechanic. I want her looked at. If she is clean, I want her taken to the vault."_ _

__Imperator Furiosa interceded. "Immortan, if it pleases you- I've been thinking of how much of a fight the girl put up when we were taking her away. We don't have that many Imperators left, and I must say that May reminds me a lot of myself when I was her age. I do realize that if she passes the Organic Mechanic's inspection that she will be married to you, but I would ask that you consider giving her to me instead, to train her for combat."_ _

__Joe looked between the two women, then he settled upon Furiosa. "If the Organic Mechanic looks at her and decrees her not suitable to bear heirs, then I will consider your request, Imperator. As a reward for the years of faithful service you've given me."_ _

__It was a lost cause, Bri knew it as soon as Joe said it. Furiosa nodded, muttering her thanks to the Immortan and then looking at Bri while his back was turned. _'I'm so sorry'. _She mouthed.___ _

____The girl smiled sadly at her and gave a small shake of her head as the man named Rictus led her away. She should've known better._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always guys, leave me kudos and comments. Musie likes those things.


	4. The Wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri meets the Wives and learns her fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Two things: One, I am SO SORRY that I have not updated in God knows how long. Shit's been cray. I got fired, I've been sick.. and there's been a ton of drama in my life. 
> 
> Which brings me to the other thing: It's been pointed out to me that SOMEONE has been stealing my work and publishing on Fanfiction. The plagiarist whose screenname is kirstywendyjuxsaxophoneclairs has been reported and the story is called the Night Is Still Young. I am going to say this once and only once: If I see my work on any platform that I did not give permission for, I WILL change the restrictions on this story so that you will have to be logged in to read. It might cost me Kudos and hits, but I don't want to see my work being stolen. 
> 
> Thank you to those who have helped me in this matter. I am grateful for you. And as always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave Kudos and comments!

Cold metal stung Bri's bare feet as she was thrown into the vault. The door locked behind her. She yelled, pounding on it for a couple of moments before giving up and slumping against the icy metal of the vault door. A girl appeared at the other end of the tunnel a couple of moments later. She looked concerned, but didn't step inside, instead sitting on the ground,watching Bri.

  
"Hello." The girl said after a couple of moments.

  
There was no answer from Bri. She was a statue. Stern, unmoving, slient as the grave.

  
The girl tried to smile, but Bri could see the sadness in her eyes. "My name is Athena. I know that you're scared right now. I understand that completely. I just want you to know you aren't alone. I'm here for you. To listen, to talk if you need it."

"Oh cut the touchy-feely shite, Athena." Another voice. Cynical, this one coming from out of sight. "Of course she's scared. We all were. Some of us still are. That doesn't mean we have to get all weepy about it.

  
Her interest piqued, Bri stood up and walked out of the tunnel, entering the dome fully now. Sunlight glinted thorugh the window panes of the Biodome, beams of sharp knives that stabbed Bri's eyes as she came inside. As her vision adjusted to the warm, unwelcoming intrusion of the light, she saw the largest room she'd ever been in. It was the size of her house ( _former house_ , that voice inside her head mumbled) and then some; with a large glass dome above her head. The walls were carved out of rock and there was a pool in the middle of the room, filled with water. A girl with short black hair and skin the color of the desert sand was sitting on the ledge of a staircase, bathing in the sunlight. She wore a long white dress, made out of gauzy looking material. Her eyes landed on Bri for a moment before going back to sunning herself.

  
Athena put a hand on Bri's shoulder, causing her to jump before she turned to look at her.

  
"Sorry." Athena's sad smile tried to turn into a comforting one, but her grey eyes still reflected the depression within. Bri's eyes, however, were hard. They'd been hard ever since the Organic Mechanic laid his creepy hands on her. She'd never been subjected to such grotesque humiliation in her life. His parting words to her had particularly stuck in her mind:

  
_"Well, luv: I got good news and bad news; Good news is, you're healthy. Bad news is, as soon as ya start bleedin', you're gonna be in for a rough 3 years. Can't say I envy ya."_

"I am- really. All of us that are in here now have been suffering under Immortan Joe. It's horrible."

"Oh, it isn't so bad." The girl on the ledge said. "As long as you keep your mouth shut and let him do what he wants you to. That's what I hear anyway. I wouldn't know."  


  
"Because you keep trying to run." Athena said, looking up at her and smiling a bit."What can I say? I'm a free spirit, can't be tamed or caged. Unlike Miss Regina who _revels_ in it." The girl replied, her face twisting in disgust before hopping off the ledge and going over to Bri to look at her. She was short, about 5 feet high. Her green eyes glinted with a hint of mischief, but shown full of curiosity. Now that she was close enough, Bri could see a number of brown freckles scattered across her face. She was pretty. 

"Where is Regina, anyway? It's almost time for dinner." Athena was looking up at the sun through the large glass window.

  
"Her Highness is still sleeping. We mustn't disturb her. She's in a delicate condition."

  
"Go and wake her, will you, Ire?"

  
Ire bowed deeply. "My absolute pleasure, Missis. I'll be right back with Her Unholy Bitchiness." The pixie turned and left the room, going to a small opening in the very back of the large cavern which was dark, save for a few small burning candles. Athena shook her head, turning to Bri.

  
"I'm sorry about her. She can be quite inappropriate sometimes. Sit down! You must be exhausted. We'll have dinner here soon, I expect." Athena walked over to a medium-ish square table where six chairs were gathered around. Bri stood where she was, her eyes still scanning the room. To be honest, she wasn't hungry. Not in the least. Tired, yes. Exhausted, absolutely.

  
She still didn't understand any of this. Why she was here, what was going on. Oh, she knew what Immortan Joe wanted, why he'd taken her.. But why had her parents' God done this to her? Maybe He didn't love them anymore.

  
_Or maybe He wasn't real._ The thought came into her mind faster than a bullet leaving a shotgun. The inexcusable blasphemy of it shaking her. That had to be it. God was not real. That was the only explanation for it. Uttering the first sentance she'd spoken in about two hours, Bri said quietly:

  
"I'm not hungry."

  
"I don't expect you are, but if you don't eat, Joe will be angry. When he's angry, he gets.. out of control. We try our best to make him happy. It's easier that way." Athena said. "Come on, please. Sit down. We have a few minutes to talk before it starts getting loud. Regina and Ire don't particularly get along." Her tone was soft, pleading. Bri finally did as she said, going over to the table and sitting down next to her. She didn't look at her, but instead traced the scratches on the table. They were few in number, but deep and angry looking.

  
"First off, what's your name?" Athena asked the other girl. Without looking up, Bri replied: "May."

"So May, I should tell you what we do here. What to expect." Athena started in. "Immortan Joe wants women who are clean. Pure, as it were. Not just innocent, but untouched by the bombs. Unscathed and healthy. He wants them so that he can have a healthy male heir. I'm not sure how many women- or babies have been here. All I know is that he has three sons right now and wouldn't even think of leaving the Citadel to any of them."

  
Bri listened, not giving any sign that she was taking any of this in. Athena continued:

  
"Right now, there are three of us living here. Four now, I suppose. Myself, Regina, Ire, and you. I've been here about four years. Regina's been here for two. She's Joe's favorite and pretty much acts like she owns the place. Ire's been here for nearly nine months. She hasn't gotten pregnant yet. She keeps finding ways to run away.

"You have three chances to bear Joe an heir before you're cast among the Wretched. Regina's on her second. I'm on my first." Athena rubbed her belly lovingly before continuing.  


  
"We have a caretaker. Miss Giddy. She's also a teacher of sorts. We learn how to read, write, to play music. I'm not sure why Joe does all of this for us. I'm guessing it's for something to do. Mealtimes are pretty much the same everyday. Breakfast is in the morning, usually after sunrise. Lunch is when the sun is at the highest peak. Dinner comes when the sun goes down. Joe comes to eat dinner with us most of the time. To talk. Then when we finish, he usually takes one of us to his room. Right now, Ire's been the one, Regina never lets him forget her either, but pretty soon, it'll be you." Athena didn't soften her tone when she spoke this. It came out rather fast though, as if she was trying to get over that part.

  
"When your first time does come, what he'll do is take you to be branded first. Then he'll take you to his room. It's best not to fight.. Fighting makes him excited and when that happens, it hurts more."

  
She was interrupted by a scream and a flurry of footsteps out of the other room. Ire came running out, laughing as another girl chased her, drenched completely. She looked slightly pregnant. Her gold hair flew behind her in a rat's nest.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE WANKER." She shrieked at the top of her lungs as she chased Ire around the room.

  
"Ah cheer up, Regina! It's just a little water! It won't kill you!" Ire said, climbing upstairs and going into the small bit of shrubbery on the upper level.

  
"It was cold!"

  
"Ire, Regina! Enough!" A raspy growl came from the vault as Immortan Joe stood there, surveying the scene. Everyone stopped in their tracks and all attention turned to him. He looked at the two girls, glaring. "You look dreadful, my dear. Why are you all wet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended on a bit of a cliff hanger! Sorry about that. I hope you liked the chapter and I'm already writing the next one and hope to have it up soon. A reminder: If I see my work on any platform that I did not give permission for, I WILL change the restrictions on this story so that you will have to be logged in to read. 
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
